Hitsugaya's Suprise
by lovelyreading007
Summary: It's Toshirou's birthday, and he's taking matters into her own hands! Romance insues. Momo x Shirou-chan
1. Part 1

**AN: Hello everyone! Second story, first Histu/Momo. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

It was unusually warm for Seretei in February, and though it was about the right temperature, no one had taken their straw sandals out of storage. Everyone was skipping about their oh-so merry business in close toed shoes. Keeping the mud off their feet, but not off the sleek bamboo flooring. Toshirou, who hated warm weather _and_ slippery bamboo flooring was looking surlier by the hour. All and all, it was a pretty mucky day for Hitsugaya. 

"_Taaaaiiiiiiiichoooooooo_! Happy Birthdaaaaaayyy!" Matsumoto was greeted by silence as usual when she entered the office she shared with her captain. Completely ignoring the giant stack of paper work on her desk, the fact that it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon, and that she was improperly dressed in shinigami robes riddled in little hearts, she plopped down on the couch.

"Taicho, I said happy birthday." Again, no response. Couldn't he just be personable this one day out of the year? She munched on the candy hearts she brought with her and wondered what he was thinking.

Oh why wouldn't she just leave him alone? Why was it so fun to pick on her little taicho?

"Shirou-chan! I said Hap-" Matsumoto closed her mouth taking the drastic change in temperature as a sign that he had finally noticed what she said. Hiding her grin behind her hand, she twisted around on the couch to look her captain in the face.

"Since when have a let you call me Shiro-chan, Matsumoto?"

"Since never, taicho! I just figured that if I called you Shiro-chan, then maybe you'd mistake me for Momo and talk back. " There were now icicles growing from the wooden rafters in the roof.

"And what would make you think that I would mistake an old cow like you for Momo?"

"Taicho!! Old cow?!" Fake tears welled up in Matsumoto's eyes and Toshirou turned away. How did he get into this conversation again? He never would have taken the bait if the day wasn't going so horribly. The fact was it was funny that his fuku-taicho had mentioned Momo. Matsumoto didn't know it, but he had…plans involving Momo tonight. Hell, Momo didn't even know he had plans with her tonight. It was supposed to be a surprise. Ignoring the fake tears and laments of his Fuku T., he noticed that it was now approaching four o' clock in the afternoon, and that he needed to leave and get ready.

'This better be worth it, bed wetter Momo.'

"Taicho? Taicho? Where are you going?"

"Go home Matsumoto. I'm leaving early." Was this a joke? Matsumoto decided she wouldn't stay long enough to find out. Shunpoing out the office after a hurried goodbye, she didn't give him the chance to say that he was just kidding.

* * *

"Hinamori-san! Hey Hinamori!" Momo turned around to see Rukia walking towards her through the throngs of people in Rukogonai. Though Momo was curious as to why she was here, she was very happy to see her good friend Rukia. Maybe she wasn't going to be so lonely today after all. 

"Hey Rukia! Watsup?"

"Well you know, same old. Same old. Fighting hollows…hitting Ichigo…drinking juice. How about you? Oh! Isn't today your day off? Any plans?" Momo shifted uncomfortably. Of course she didn't have any plans! It was just another day off in a muddy Rukogonai. This snowy mud stuff was really killing her shoes.

"If you count shopping alone as a plan, sure! Unless you want to accompany me?" Rukia smiled and took Hinamori's arm in hers.

"Sure I'll stay with you! I'm here to get a kimono myself! Ichigo asked me to a festival tonight, and the kimonos on earth are just so drab."

"Ichigo? You mean the same one that I know right?" Rukia couldn't hide her blush.

"It's not that un-expected! How could anyone resist my feminine charms?" Momo couldn't stop laughing for a whole minute after that one. However, when she did, it was her turn to be embarrassed.

"How's it going with Hitsugaya Taicho then? Any progress?"

"What are you talking about Rukia-san? Me and Shirou-chan are just friends…"

"Still? Momo. Get to work! Or else by time you do get anywhere you'll be too old to kiss him!" Momo threw the fan she was looking over at Rukia's head. Maybe she was over reacting, but today just wasn't the day.

"Ow, Momo! Talk about sensitive." Since it didn't really hurt her, Rukia thought that the punishment was minimal compared to the joy she was getting out of seeing Momo's eye twitch like that. They both walked through the shops in Rukogonai and talked for hours. By time Momo got back to her rooms in Seretei, she was tired but happy. That afternoon turned out really well. She even picked out a great Kimono for the next holiday or festival she went to! What a way to end the day!

She went straight into the bathroom and took a wonderfully lavish bubble bath. Stewing the her steamy bath of Momo soup, she couldn't stop thinking about what Rukia said. Her and Shirou-chan anything more than friends? Impossible. She was still nothing but bed wetter Momo and she didn't think she could be anything else. Sinking her head into the water, bubbles rose to the surface of her bath tub…Momo Hitsugaya. Hmmm…Didn't sound that bad after all…When she got out of the bath and into her pajamas, it was only 8 o' clock and she was out of things to distract her from the fact that she was alone. No matter how much she told herself she didn't care, she did. Even though she spent the afternoon laughing and chatting with Rukia, she couldn't help but envy her friend and the stroll she would be taking with Ichigo through the happy little festival in Karakura town. When was she gonna get her chance? Just then, she heard the little tinkling of the bell outside her door telling her someone was here. 'Maybe its Matsumoto… I don't remember her having any plans tonight.'

But it wasn't Matsumoto, it was Toshirou. Toshirou in a light cream suit. Toshirou in a light cream suit with a white button up shirt. Oh boy, she did not feel prepared for someone as sex- er…as handsome as Toshirou looked tonight. "Momo. Uh Hinamori-san. Will you come outside for a while with me?" Momo was still staring at him with very wide eyes. Didn't he look okay? Renji said he looked great. Finally, Momo spoke.

"Of course Shirou-chan, just let me get some clothes on. Either it's gotten cooler, or your angry about something." A quick giggle and she was gone into her room again. Toshirou waited on the porch fidgeting and smoothing over his tie. It was a skinny white tie made out of silk. Patterned with tiny teal fleur de lis, the lady said they bought out his eyes in a nicely subtle way. Thinking about how he looked, he stopped fidgeting so much and remembered all the looks he got from the female shinigami on his way here. He was hot. Somewhere deep on the inside, he knew it.

* * *

**AN: What are you doing here? Get to the next chapter! **


	2. Part 2

-1

Momo paced around her room frantically waving his arms in the air. 'He looks so cute! Since when did he look so cute!' She couldn't figure out what to wear…what perfume, what outfit, what underwear! 'Wait. Underwear?! MOMO. KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS!' Finally, she took a breath and came back down to Seretei. Unfortunately, she still tripped over the bag with her new kimono that she never put up.

"That's it! The Kimono!"

When Hinamori opened the door, her kimono took away any hope that Toshiro had of not stuttering over his words. It matched. He didn't know how she did it, but her kimono was the exact same cream as his suit. However, instead of the light and well stitched linen his suit was made out of, hers was made of a soft and fragile silk.

It was iridescent in the candle light, and decorated with a chocolate brown cherry blossom tree branching out from the bottom right of her kimono. Something was different about these blossoms though. They were the blue of a washed out sapphire… a green of royal jade. He then realized that when he looked at them in the steady light of the moon, they were teal. Like his tie, they matched his eyes.

"Shirou-chan? Where are we going?"

"On a walk, bed wetter Momo. Come on." He turned around and took a couple of steps. Before he completely was completely out of reach, his hand leapt out behind him and grabbed Momo's. It was silent for the first couple of minutes. Nothing was making a sound except the wind through the grass and the early cicadas. Momo, not being the quiet kind decided to add some extra sound.

"So. Today I went out to Rukogonai and spent some time with Rukia. What did you do?"

"Paperwork."

"Ah. Even though it's your birthday, Shirou-chan?"

"You remembered?"

"Of course I did! Happy birthday, Shirou-chan! " She pulled a small box out from the left sleeve of her kimono. Passing it to Hitsugaya, she noticed that he was completely shocked.

'Shirou-chan has no faith in me at all. How could he expect me to forget his birthday?'

"Thank you, Momo…I actually wanted one of these." It was a katana charm. Kind of like a cell phone charm, except manlier. It was a small glass orb surrounded enclosed by silver beams. Oh man. It was a Vivian Westwood piece. How very rock star of her.

"Woah. Momo. Wow."

"Yeah Toshirou, I know. That's why when my birthday comes around, I am totally expecting something huge." She smiled again. And he knew that what he was doing tonight was worth it. They stopped at the edge of a lake, and Hitsugaya pulled a sheet out of nowhere, laying it down on the ground, he motioned Momo to sit. They were under a barren plum tree. It was asleep for the winter, but would be awake within the next month.

"Momo, you obviously know it's my birthday. Other than Matsumoto, I think you're the only one." Hitsugaya looked up into her eyes and was caught there. Until all of a sudden, candy started falling out of the tree they were sitting under.

"I remembered your birthday, Toshirou…"

"Ukitake Taicho. I don't want anymore candy…" The lake started to freeze up in front of them.

"But Toshirou…You love candy. Remember?"

"You're right Ukitake. I love candy. We'll talk later." Ukitake jumped out of the tree and shoved more candy into Hitsugaya's hands. He looked at Momo for a second, thinking about whether or not to hand her some, but then decided against it.

"No candy for you Momo…not until you have silver hair like ours." He ambled away talking under his breath and laughing. Both of the young shinigami watched him leave.

"What a nutcase." Hitsugaya snorted.

"Momo! What the hell?"

"It's true!" Feeling a lot more relaxed, Hitsugaya picked up a piece of chocolate and unwrapped it. He looked at it a while, but instead of eating it himself, he lifted the chocolate to Momo lips and pressed it against them.

'Ohmigoshohmigoshohmigosh. I'm blushing. I know it.'

"Momo. This chocolate matches your eyes. It's soft and warm, sweet and loved by almost everyone."

"People that don't love chocolate are crazy. Especially since it's one of the only things I'll admit to wanting to savor." Momo remembered at that moment that there was one person she knew who didn't like chocolate. Aizen.

'Oh well. Guess he's out of the picture. Why did I like him again?" He took the chocolate away from her lips and ate it himself. As his lips curled up into a smile, he looked back at Momo who was as confused as Kenpachi on a man hunt. 'Wasn't that supposed to be my chocolate? He could have just fed it to me.'

"Momo, there's something on your face."

"Where?" She started to wipe her left cheek with the palm of her hand, but had to stop when Toshirou grabbed her hand and swept in her in for a first kiss.

"On your lips."

"Mmm. I see." He smiled even more, moving Momo till she was cuddled deep into his chest.

"What did I have on my lips, Shirou-chan?"

"Chocolate." She rolled her eyes and ran a hand up Toshiro's chest to the nape of his neck. Feeling Toshirou shiver, she figured he was at least partial to her touch.

"Wonder where that came from."

"We'll never know." Moving Momo's hand from his neck, he mumbled yet another kidou spell and reached into the air. This time, he pulled down a pair of ice skates.

"Momo, wanna go around the lake with me?" Was he trying to kill her? The ice on the lake was cracking as they watched.

"No Toshirou, I really don't feel like going for a swim tonight."

"Who said anything about swim? Momo were you- Oh. You mean how the lake is melting."

"Yes Shirou-chan. That seems like a problem." Hitsugaya unsheathed Hyourinmaru

and pointed to the lake.

"Freeze. Hyourinmaru."

"_This is what you use me for, Hitsugaya? To impress your girlfriend?"_ Hyourinmaru sounded amused in Hitsugaya's head. He rolled his eyes.

'_Just do it for me ok? It's my birthday.'_

"_As you wish._" So the lake froze solid for the second time that winter, and Hitsugaya helped little Momo on its surface with a smile. They spent the night skating and holding each other closely. It felt like there was no one else in the whole Seretei…Just them and the bright night sky above them.

Of course, they were wrong, and when they woke up the next day the pictures of them alone on the lake would obviously reinforce that, but it certainly felt like they were.

"Thank you Shirou-chan. This is the best night of my life…so far."

"Well Momo, since it's my birthday, I have one last request."

"And what's that?"

"That you become my bed wetting girlfriend; so I can thank you everyday just for being there."

"Oh Toshirou. I think I can do that for you. Especially if it involves more chocolate."

He sighed.

"I have plenty of candy in my office. I promise."

"Oh good then. Gives me a chance to get more of it on my face." She leaned in towards Shirou and planted a sweet and long kiss on his lips. It was nothing like what people told her it would be. His lips weren't warm and moist like everyone said they were supposed to be. They were chilly and quite solid. It's funny how a kiss is unique to anyone who tries it. They also tasted like her favorite dessert. Frozen watermelon. It seemed like whatever Shirou-chan did, he was different. But it was always her favorite kind of different in the end.

"Shirou-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"You taste great."

"Um. Thank you."


End file.
